


Oh Captain, my Captain.

by pyre-fyre (The_biotic)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_biotic/pseuds/pyre-fyre
Summary: You're working as an agent of SHIELD on a mission with Steve. You attempt a BDSM sex party as a couple to spy on your target. You both play your role as a kinky couple enjoying the party. When things get out of hand and you find yourself bound to a table in the middle of the room. With Steve to fuck you to not blow your cover. While everyone in the room watches you.





	Oh Captain, my Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> !! English is not my first language and I do not spell check because I am a lazy bum !!  
>  Author: fyre-pyre  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x Reader (Y/N)  
> Warnings: Language, Smut, oral f!receiving, oral m!receiving, voyeurism, Dom!Steve, BDSM, Shackles,  
> Word Count: 3,7k

 

Usually you didn't feel weird playing Steve's girlfriend on a mission. You two were perfect actors and could always handle the situations with grace. You sometimes kissed for authenticity, cuddled like a real couple and sometimes you caught yourself being turned on by him treating you like his loved one. But today was different. This party was not a fancy dinner party where all you had to do was place a hand on Steve's lap, kissing him on the cheek and playing the happy housewife. Today you went to an exclusive club in downtown. The party was private and the invitations very hard to get. But that was not what made you nervous about this whole evening. It was a fetish party for people that were into bondage, dominance and submissive role play. Something you always dreamed of, but never dared to try. And you weren't the only one who had concerns about this night. After Steve heard the mission details he didn't talk to you for days. You couldn't help but feel a sting in your heart as you realized that this was not a turn on for your coworker. You had to admit that since the day you met him, you thought about him dominating you in bed. He visibly felt uncomfortable by the thought of you two pretending to be a kinky sex-driven couple. That was the reason you didn't really talked on your way to the club. You were sitting next to him in a cab, dressed in a very short black leather dress, high heels of the same color and a tiny piece of lace on your face. It was more decor than a mask. It was also a sign, that you were a slave, but you had to admit it looked quite sexy. But not as sexy as Steve. Next to you he sat there, spreading his legs in a pair of black suit pants and a tight black shirt. He looked out of the window with arms resting in his lap. He was your master in this role play, so he didn't wear a mask. It was kinda funny how you had to come up with codenames for your invitation cards. Steve of course chose to be “the Captain” while you went with “Doll”.

When you arrived at your destination you really felt uncomfortable with a sense of foreboding. You just knew that today would be different than your other missions together. “Lets get this over with.” Steve said, still not looking at you, while he took your hand. The doorman looked at your invitations and opened the gates, but not without trying to touch your ass as you got in. He didn't even had the chance to do so. Steve caught his hand in mid-air, giving him a sharp death stare. “Don’t touch her.” he said with emphasis. “She is my slave”, he quickly added to not blow your cover. The doorman laughed and let you two in. The place was covered with red and black silk on the walls, mirrors and black candles on every piece of vintage furniture. It reminded you of a sexy version of Victorian London. In the hallway you could see men and women kept on a leash, walking into the different playrooms. Right next to were you stood, two naked women were kissing passionately on a couch. A man in a black suit, similar to the one Steve was wearing, was watching them on a wing chair with a glass of wine. He was young, hat long black hair done ina low ponytail. He was in a mysterious way sexy. When he looked up, his eyes focused on you, scanning your whole body. And he liked what he saw. A devilish grin appeared on his face and you saw one gold tooth in his mouth. You froze and tried to smile while pressing Steve's hand tight. He immediately understood. That was your target.

He stood up from his chair and gave his glass to a kneeling women next to his chair that you hadn't seen before. One of his slaves, you assumed. He walked to you and Steve not even trying to hide the erection in his pants. “Good evening, Sir. You must be the Captain.” I tried not to giggle as the man used the codename on your invitation. “I am Conrad, the host of this humble get-together” he said, only addressing Steve as the master. You did your research on the conventions of this party. As my role demanded, I looked down on the floor. But while I did so, I tried to gather as much information about your target as possible. The shoes, the pants, his accent. You tried to remember everything that could help find out who this guy really was. “I guess you are new to this event?” Conrad asked still waiting for Steve to answer. For a moment you were afraid to be busted, but then Steve replied: “Yes. I usually don't bring her to big events. She is still too vanilla for my taste.” Vanilla. While briefing you learned that this was the term BDSM-fans used to describe people outside the scene. Steve must have hoped that would make him lose interest in you, but it only seemed to encourage him. “A newbie, huh?”, Conrad asked while putting two fingers under your chin, lifting it up. You looked in his eyes trying to hide your fear to get caught. But he didn't see the SHIELD agent, he only saw a pretty face. “You are especially beautiful, dear. Because this is your first time here, you will have a very special treatment.” Your heart sunk. Whatever that special treatment was, you really didn't want to find out. Steve instantly stepped in and said: “Today she will only watch. We will take it slow.” His grip around your hand got a lot tighter. You could feel a hint of panic in his voice. But before one of you could react, Conrad grabbed your hand pushing you to his body. Out of shock you let go of Steve's hand. “This little slave doesn't want it slow, right? I can see your curiosity, your excitement.” You started to tremble as he whispered in your ear. You know you should be afraid or at least be aversed by the thought of being an actual sex slave. But with Steve on your mind, all you could feel was lust. Conrad took your hand and whispered: “If you're ready, come visit me in the great hall.” His eyes went to a great door at the end of the hallway before he left to what had to be the mentioned room.

Steve let out a sigh before he turned to you. For the first time this evening, he looked into your eyes. “I have a very bad feeling about this, (Y/N).” he whispered.  
“Me too. But we need to get this over with. Let me go with him, maybe I can tease something out.” you replied while wiggling your brows. Usually this made Steve laugh but this time you couldn't break the tension. Instead of laughing, he put his arms around your waist and brought his lips to your ear. Your heart was beating faster. His closeness heated the fire that was already burning in your body. “We can stop this at any time. Just say a word and I will get you out. No matter how long it takes to find him again, okay?” his breathy voice made you hesitate. He never thought about blowing a cover. He always did the job he had to. Something about the tension in his body bewildered you. Could it be, that he actually liked the idea? That he secretly enjoying the thought of being a master to some sex-slave… to you? You felt goosebumps on your neck. “I can do this.” you said, not sure if you meant your mission or exploring that new side of him. 

When he finally let go of you, he stepped aside to let you walk your way to the great hall. You glimpsed at every room on your way and saw things that equally aroused and frightened you. You saw people on leashes or bound to diagonal crosses while being spanked. In one room you saw a women tied to a chair while a man let candle wax drip on her naked breasts. Nobody was in real pain, it was all pure joy and lust that filled the room. And with every step you felt the arousal grow in your lower body. When you arrived at the door you slowly opened it. You tried to play your role and faced the ground but not for long. You opened your mouth out of surprise. The great hall was a giant room with chairs arranged in a circle around a black wooden table. On every edge you saw shackles hanging from it. Before you could process what this room is all about, a hand gripped your wrist and dragged you against a strong body. It was Conrad, your target, smiling trying to bring you closer to the table. Every cell of your body told you to call for Steve. To just end this charade and use another opportunity to find the true identity of this man. But you didn't say anything as he lifted you up and let you down next to the table. People around you started to fill the chairs. Your heart started racing. Oh god. If you let this happen now, you would be the main attraction of this party. You saw porn like that. He would chain you up on this table and they could do to you whatever they liked. While the whole room was watching. You started to shiver. Meanwhile you stood right in front of the table. You knew you could stop this immediately. You just had to call for Steve. But your curiosity won. “Gentlemen, she is still new to our play. Be gentle.” Two men came to you and while Conrad and one of the strangers started to open your dress, another one started caress your neck from behind. Every inch of your body was burning you felt an excitement and arousal you had never felt before. But one thing was missing. You glimpsed at the door and saw him. 

Steve stood there, breathing heavily. His fists clenched while he focused every move you made. And then your assumption earlier was confirmed. You saw a giant bulge in his pants, begging to be freed and proving that he really did like the idea of you being dominated. Your dress fell to the ground and the three men in front of you touched your bare skin. A small piece of lingerie was all that hid your most sensitive areas. And a tiny, strapless bra covered your breasts. The man who had kissed your neck now reached forward and squeezed one of your breasts, before gripping your neck with the other hand, lightly choking you while pulling you closer to his body. You moaned in surprise. Suddenly you heard a loud smack. Every head turned towards the door. Steve had hit the wall next to him, leaving a crumbling hole. “Stop.”, he growled and your blood ran cold. Maybe you were wrong. Maybe this was just too kinky for him and he felt uncomfortable seeing you this way. He walked his way towards you. By the time he reached you, you were ready to fight your way out of the house. But to your your surprise he just shoved the three men aside, pulling you against his body while grasping a streak of your hair. You instantly melted in his arms as he said: “She is mine.” 

That was the moment you nearly fell to the ground because your legs turned to jelly. He lowered his head and breathed right into your ear so only you could hear him: “You have exactly three seconds to call this whole thing off, or I swear I can not hold back any longer, doll.” You dreamed about this scenario since the day you met and now it was finally happening. In front of a lot of spectators. But you didn't care. It even seemed to fire your lust. So instead of shoving him away, you moaned and that was the approval he needed. He pulled your hair back and pressed his lips against yours. He wasn't gentle or soft. The proper Captain America was gone and replaced by a wild sensual man who wanted nothing more but devour every piece of your body. You heard Conrad laugh in the distance, saying something about sitting down to enjoy the show. You didn't care about your target, the mission or anything else but Steve grabbing you hard enough to leave some marks. He lifted you like a feather, proving his superhuman strength, and letting you fall on the table. Before you could think about it, your hands were bound by the shackles on the table, as well as your feet.  
You groaned as he rashly ripped your bra from your body. “Oh, god.” you breathed, closing your eyes. Everyone could see your naked breasts now. Your nipples hardened as you laid there like a sacrificial offering. Steve started to bite his way from your neck to your small lingerie. You took a deep breath as he ripped it apart. Without warning he put his mouth to your already wet folds. His groan send vibrations through your whole body. He gripped your hips with both hands while exploring your slit with his hot tongue. He was fast and rigorous and it was the best thing you ever felt in your whole life. When he hit your sweetest spot, you raised your back, catching a glimpse at the spectators watching you. Some seemed bored, others touched themselves while focusing on you. You felt a sharp pain in your butt and a smacking noise and when you looked down, you saw Steve focusing your eyes. “Look at me” he whispered against your core, “and don't look away.” It seemed like he waited for your approval so you nodded. He raised on eyebrow still focusing you. “Yes.” you whispered under a breath. Another hit on your butt cheek and you moaned out of pain and arousal. “Yes, what?” he growled. You immediately understood and replied: “Yes, Captain.” He obviously was pleased with your answer and licked your slit again, softly sucking on your clitoris. You couldn't help it but pull on your shackles as shivers rolled all over your body. Damn, he knew what he was doing. Every stroke, every deep thrust inside your entrance with his tongue brought you closer to a relentless explosion. As if he had read your mind, he stopped just before your climax. You cried in frustration and you felt some tiny tears leaving your eyes. You watched him lift his hand from his hips to your chest, twitching one of your sensitive nipples. “Not now. And only if I say so.” he demanded. You could hear whispering and snickering from the crowd. You wanted to nod again, but remembered the lesson earlier and instead you looked him deep in the eyes and replied: “Yes, Captain”. A smile appeared on his face as he let go of your breast and slowly stroke his way down to your core. Two fingers crawled over your soft folds, twitching your clitoris which caused you to tremble. It nearly hurt but balanced the line between lust and pain perfectly. All of a sudden he pushed the two fingers inside your wet entrance. You cried out and he smiled again. “Good girl”, was all he said before he started fucking you with his hand. His thumb massaging your already sensitive clitoris. It was merciless, relentless and perfect. You didn't last long, feeling the tension of an upcoming orgasm building up again. But this time he didn't stop. Instead he pushed his fingers deeper inside you. He focused your eyes and demanded: “Come for me, doll”. And that was all you needed and his teasing fingers pushed you over the edge. Your body shivered, you tried to tear you shackles apart and moaned shamelessly as he drove you crazy. For a moment you lost every sense. You couldn't hear the crowd around you cheering or the wet clashes his hand made on your pulsating folds. All you could feel was wonderful bliss. You tried to catch your breath as you looked up and saw Steve standing in front of you, opening the zipper of his pants. You got a shock the moment you saw his hard cock. It was way bigger than you imagined. The Serum must have gifted him under the belt. He took it in his hand and stroked it a few times until you saw some shining drips on it. You thought he would put it in your still twitching entrance and for a second you were afraid he would be too big for your tightness. But he had other plans. He walked around the the table, caressing ever inch of your skin until he reached your head. You saw his pulsating shaft right next to your face and you sensed, what he was about to do. 

“Open your mouth!”, he insisted while stroking over your hair and pulling you towards him. Your arousal still waved through your body and you wanted to obey your Captain and slowly opened your lips. He took a step forward and his tip touched your face. You realized that he wouldn't fit in your mouth when he slid into your the warmth and you nearly gagged, as he hit the back of your throat. He tilted his head back and moaned as you did your best to take his whole shaft. Tears rolled down your face but you didn't care. Seeing him breathing heavily and trembling out of arousal that you caused was worth it. When he looked at you again, his grip around your hair got tighter and he forced you into a steady rhythm to suck his cock. You heard the spectators cheering and the sound of scratching as if chairs were moved. His other hand stroke over your body, playing with your nipples and sliding over your clitoris from time to time and some people came closer to the table to watch you suck him off. When you started swallowing with his shaft in your mouth and used your tongue to stroke the bottom of it in a wild motion, he pulled you back, his cock gliding out of your lips. “Thats enough.” he said under a breath, showing how close you brought him to explode. “Now I will fuck you.” 

You swallowed the saliva and drips of his lust left in your mouth before you hoarsely said: “Yes, Captain.” It felt weird hearing him use this kind of words as he was usually the one reminding you to keep your language pg. Satisfied with your answer he made his way back to your dripping folds. The bystanders now stood next to you, one tried to touch you but Steve instantly growled: “You can watch, but never touch her.” The dangerous grunt stopped the hand that came near you immediately but the men watching you didn't go away. They build a crowd around the table shielding you from the rest of the world. When you felt the tip of Steve's giant shaft knocking for admittance you focused on him. “Just look at me. You're mine.”, he whispered and then with one thrust, he shoved himself completely into your tight entrance until his pubic bone hit your pelvis. You cried and tears rolled down your face as you felt the line between lust and pain blurred. He was big, bigger than every man you ever had in your bed and you could feel him explore depths in you, that you didn't even know about. He didn't take it slow. He fucked you like he licked you before. Without thinking or caution. He was untamed, raw and totally in command. He hammered into you as fast and as hard as you could handle while a crowd of spectators watched how you completely lost control over your lust. You tossed and turned, the shackles scratching on your skin leaving small marks as he grabbed your hips, still not slowing down. His thrusts were deep and fast and everything you could dream of. He put one hand on your neck and started to hold it tight, lightly choking you. One last and hard push of his big cock and you came again, this time harder and longer than before. You bit your lips, clenched your muscles around his shaft and cried out: “Oh, Captain, my Captain!”  
Shortly after you felt him pulsating inside of you, pumping his semen out in squirts. He was winded and breathless as he needed some seconds before he pulled out of your warmth. The people around you started breathing heavily and laughed amid loud applause. You could feel how the mixture of your juices started dripping out of your slit when Steve tucked his shaft away while he opened your shackles. Your face turned bright red as you realized what you just did but before you could think it through, Steve had wrapped a blanket around you, lifting you on his arms. “Oh, my god.”, you whispered ashamed. Without a word he carried you out of the hall, entering a room with a “private” sign on the door slamming it behind you. In this bedroom he finally let you down. “What about our Target?”, you asked. He snickered while gripping the blanket around your body. With one jolt he ripped it away while answering: “He left twenty minutes ago. This mission is done… but I am not”.


End file.
